Kiba Lemon
by imvegetarianboi
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Finally a lemon! With Kiba ooo lala! Seven minutes in heaven!


"White…" you said. You had just picked out a piece of paper for 7 minutes in heaven at Temari's house. For a couple of seconds no one responded but after a while, Kiba was standing up behind you and pulled you up.

"You ready?" he asked with much enthusiasm. You blushed but nodded and started walking into the closet.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked trying to go into the closet with you two.

"Sorry boy, you have to stay out this time." Kiba said looking at Akamaru. When you got into the dark closet, you heard Kiba slam the door. You looked back because the slam kind of scared you, but you couldn't see anything because it was dark as hell in that closet.

Suddenly, you felt someone grab you. You're pretty sure I was Kiba. He wrapped his arms around your slim body and squeezed you tight. Then he turned you around so you were facing him. He grabbed your ass and pulled you closer to him. You let out a little moan.

"k-Kiba…" you said trying not to let out another moan.

"Yes?" he whispered into you ear seductively. He continued to squeeze your ass and pull you closer.

"I-I…" you struggled to say what you really wanted to say because you were fighting another deadly moan.

"You…what?" Kiba whispered

"I… I-I, love you." You struggled to say, after moaning. Kiba grinned. Kiba then crashed his lips on yours, pushing his tongue through. Before you knew it, his tongue was already exploring the wonders of your mouth, and sliding it down your throat. You deepened the kiss, if it was possible, by putting your arms over his shoulders, pulling him closer to you. He suddenly broke the kiss, leaving you with a question that demanded an answer.

"Why'd you stop?" you asked, thinking that he didn't want to kiss you anymore. You soon realized that he did want to continue kissing you. You saw this in his eyes that were filled with lust.

"Not intentionally. I need you to do something for me." Kiba said seductively, like he wanted sex. Maybe he did? You had no clue what that boy was up to.

"I'd do anything for you. I love you. What is it?" you asked trying to be seductive. It failed. He leaned in towards you ear. You could feel his hot breath blow in your ear and on your face. It made you shiver.

"Take my pants off." He whispered into your ear then grinned. You were shocked. Obviously his "friend" wanted to come out and meet you.

"w-what?!" you said shocked. You were willing to do it, but you needed to know if you had heard correctly.

"Take my pants off. I think we're both ready and know what's going to happen next anyway. . ." he said backing away from your ear. You blinked a couple times, still stunned from the shock. You slowly made you way down to his trousers, seeing his erected friend. You had no idea what you were doing, but it couldn't be wrong. If it was wrong then why did it feel so right? You slowly undid his belt, button, and zipper, and slid his pants onto the ground. He then stepped out of them, and went back to his place.

"N-now what do I do?" you asked anxiously. You were very nervous. You started to blush at the fact that Kiba's dick was in front of you, gladly still in his boxers.

"Take them off." Kiba said still pervy as before. You had a scared look on your face. Its not that you didn't know what was in there, because you were pretty sure it wasn't an alien that was going to eat your head. You slowly slid his boxers on the floor, and when you did, an erected penis stuck up.

"K-Kiba. It's...it's huge!" you exclaimed. You had never seen one before and that's why you were so surprised. As if he hadn't heard you, Kiba took his shirt off, revealing his gorgeous 6 pack. You blushed even harder. He was the whole damn package!

"Now?" you asked, grinning. You weren't so disturbed that you were finally gonna do it with the guy of your dreams.

"Leave the rest to me. . ." he said pulling you up. When you were up facing him, he turned you around so you faced the door. He slid your skirt down, so that he'd be ready to penetrate you.

Without asking you, he stuck his huge penis in your ass.

"Ahhhhhhh!" you moaned in a yelping way. Kiba just continued to grin, and let out a groan. Before you knew it, the pain turned into ecstasy, and you were ready to get fucked.

Kiba then started pushing in and out of your ass, faster and faster each time.

"K-KIBA!" you moaned very loudly. Outside of the closet, the others could hear you. They knew what was going on and they couldn't wait until time was up. Coincidently time was almost up, but you guys didn't care or know.

"I-I'm gonna come!" Kiba groaned. Suddenly, the door flew open, blinding you with the bright light of the room. When you looked up and saw your friends staring at you both, you felt Kiba's hot seed eject into you. He let out a groan, as you let out a moan. You two collapsed on the floor, with Kiba on top of you, kissing you on the cheek, as the others were still staring at you both in shock.

"DAMN IT! I COULD HAVE SWORN THAT I WAS GONNA GET DONE BEFORE KIBA! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" Kankuro yelled angered, walking away with his fists balled up.

"Err...we'll leave you two alone for a while. Don't forget to put your clothes back on." Temari said to us, shutting the door. When the door shut, Kiba rolled me over so I was on top of him.

"I love you." You said giving him one more lusty kiss before snuggling on his chest.

"I love you too. . ." he whispered into your hair. Don't worry. You still heard him loud and clear.


End file.
